The present invention is concerned with a method for defining a three-dimensional object in space by locating points on the surface of that object. The three-dimensional locations of the points is determined by irradiating the surface with varying light intensities and measuring the differences and/or ratios of the light intensities.
In the past, the three-dimensional locations of points on a surface was achieved using digital methods which are described in a number of related patents. In the present invention, analog irradiated light patterns are used with or without such previous digital methods. The analog irradiated light patterns used in the present invention allow for infinitesimal resolution in finding the locations of points on a surface, in contrast with the previous digital methods in which the resolution was limited to a predetermined discrete section or area.